The present invention relates generally to a camera field indicating method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and recording medium for allowing the user to determine if the user is within the camera field of view despite large offsets from the imaging device.
The growing trend of a user taking so-called “selfies” (e.g., a picture of themselves or a group of users that is taken by the user) has led to inaccuracies in taking the selfies because the user must use the camera without being able necessarily to determine the field of view of the camera. This is because conventional cameras include a viewing screen (e.g., such as a smartphone including a camera or a digital camera device) to look at the field of view on an opposite side of the imaging device such that when a user attempts to take their own picture, they adequately or accurately cannot view the screen to determine if the camera is capturing the intended users. Also, from a business point of view, there is not currently an efficient way for notifying people when they are under direct video surveillance (e.g., the camera could be indicated as on but the user in unable to determine if they are directly being surveilled).
Thus, the needs in the art include that a user is unable to determine adequately or accurately a field of view of the camera when taking, for example, a selfie because the user is not able to adjust the positioning of the camera to capture the correct image because the user cannot view the screen that displays the image to be captured (e.g., cannot determine the field of view of the camera). Also, the needs in the art include a way to notify a user when the user is under video surveillance.